


I Am Your Mirror

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Laws of Attraction (2004), You Me and Him (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dressing Room Sex, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Mirror Sex, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: John shows Thorne that's he beautiful even without his makeup
Relationships: Thorne Jamison/John Helm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I Am Your Mirror

John lounged on the sofa, dressed in his robe and boxers, the belt tied loosely. His hair was still damp and ruffled from his shower as he scrolled through his phone, browsing the news without really absorbing anything. He only looked up when he heard the bathroom door open and Thorne stepped out, wearing his own robe, toweling his hair dry. John smiled at his boyfriend, loving the way Thorne looked when he was fresh from having a wash, his skin free of his usual makeup, his black hair soft and tousled without the product in it.

“Great show tonight, love,” Thorne said, turning out the bathroom light. “You really nailed that solo.”

“Thanks,” John replied. “You were amazing too. You always are.”

Thorne snorted and John caught a hint of a blush on his cheeks. He always got so bashful whenever John gave him a compliment. Thorne draped the towel across his shoulders and grabbed a chilled bottle of water from the nearby table, twisting the cap of and taking a few drinks.

“The night is still young,” he said. “Want to go out anywhere before we go back to the hotel?”

“David and Michael’s families are in the city for a few days,” John reminded him. “We’re supposed to be meeting them for dinner later tonight.”

“Right,” Thorne agreed, capping his water. “Guess I better get dressed and put my face on, eh?”

John chuckled and shook his head at the joke. Thorne sat down at the vanity, his back to John while he began putting his makeup on. John watched, fascinated. He’d always thought Thorne was perfectly beautiful, even without his makeup. While he himself didn’t wear it all the time, only during shows, Thorne wore it all the time. Normally it wasn’t anything over the top, just eyeliner, eyeshadow, lip-gloss, his hair product. John watched as Thorne began getting out the things he needed.

“Why do you wear all that?” John asked before he could stop himself.

Thorne looked up at him in the mirror, looking puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Your makeup,” John clarified. “I understand wearing it for shows or interviews or something, but why do you wear it even when we’re alone or just with the band? The rest of us wash our makeup off afterwards.”

Thorne was silent for so long, John worried that he’d crossed a line. But then Thorne sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I dunno,” he said. “I guess it’s an image thing, you know? People expect rock stars and celebrities to look a certain way.” He licked his lips. “And to be honest, it’s relaxing, soothing. The routine of it all, putting it on step by step. It helps calm me down sometimes when I’m in a bad headspace, if that makes any sense.”

“I think it does,” John said. He rubbed his neck. “Do you think I could try it?”

“Try my makeup on?” Thorne asked.

“Try to put it on you,” John clarified. “Only if you want to, I mean.”

Thorne didn’t even hesitate. “Sure. Come over here.”

John set his phone down and walked across the room. Thorne stood up from the vanity’s bench and faced him. John licked his lips. 

“How should we do this?” he asked. 

“Sit down first,” Thorne instructed, patting the velvet seat on the bench.

John obeyed and once he was seated, Thorne straddled his lap, facing him directly. John momentarily froze up, the nearness and warmth of Thorne nearly catching him off guard. He caught whiffs of the crisp cologne Thorne always wore, the sharper, sweet scent of the black cherry shampoo he used. 

“You know what to do, yeah” Thorne asked, his voice quiet. “I’ve already washed my face and stuff. I’m in your hands now, John.”

“Ok,” John replied softly.

He reached past Thorne for the eyeliner pencil and eyeshadow palette he’d already laid out on the vanity counter. He picked up the pencil first and held Thorne’s face gently in one hand. His boyfriend inhaled sharply at the touch, his warm breath ghosting across John’s skin. 

“Keep still, love,” John said. “I’ve got you.”

Thorne nodded and held still as a statue as John carefully applied the liner to both his eyes, closing them until John set the pencil aside. Thorne’s brilliant blue irises stood out against the eyeliner, his pupils just a bit wider as he slid one hand up John’s forearm. John opened the eyeshadow palette and picked up the applicator, perusing the various colours on it.

“I usually try to match the colours with my clothes,” Thorne explained. “But I trust you and your judgment.”

“Alright,” John replied.

He looked down at the colours, almost of all them dark shades of red, blue, purple, even green. Some were even glitter or looked metallic. John decided on the first colour-a rich, dark blue, and carefully gathered some onto the applicator. Thorne closed his eyes, exhaling softly as John painted his eyelids carefully. He’d watched Thorne do this a thousand times but was still afraid he’d mess up somehow. The next colour was purple, and John was hoping it would help bring out Thorne’s eyes even more. As he applied it, Thorne shifted very minutely on his lap, his robe coming loose. John zeroed in on the bulge stirring to life in his boyfriend’s boxers.

“You are so gorgeous, Thorne,” the bassist whispered as he finished applying the purple. “So perfect.”

Thorne said nothing but he breath hitched as he shifted again. John selected the final colour-a metallic looking silver shae with glitter. He applied a small amount to the corners of Thorne’s eyes, making sure that it stood out from the other ones. He set the palette aside when he was finished and admired his work.

“You look great, love,” John said. “What’s next? Lip gloss for tonight?”

“Yeah,” Thorne replied. “Sounds good.”

John nodded and grabbed a small black bag that held all of Thorne’s lipsticks and glosses. He usually only wear solid coloured lipstick for a big show or special occasion. Almost always he wore clear gloss that was also usually flavoured. John rifled through the bag before he withdrew a tube of Thorne’s favourite gloss, a pale, almost translucent pink that tasted like cherries. It was John’s favourite too. He removed the lid and Thorne puckered his lips. John held his boyfriend’s jaw as he painted Thorne’s lip. The gloss made them look fuller and redder.

“Done,” John announced. “Want to see it?”

Thorne nodded and turned around in John’s lap to face the mirror. Both men stared at their reflections, John looping his arms around Thorne’s waist.

“Wow, Baby Boy,” Thorne breathed. “Thank you. It looks fantastic.”

“You always do,” John said. “Even without your makeup and hair products and your clothes, you’ll always be beautiful to me, love.”

Thorne’s painted eyes flashed with emotion and he turned back around, kissing John lightly on the lips. He tasted so sweet and perfect and tempting. John’s cock twitched inside his boxers beneath his robe, feeling Thorne’s erection pressing against his belly. John laced his fingers through Thorne’s hair and gripped it tight, deepening the kiss. He stood up and placed Thorne on the vanity counter, kissing him hungrily. Thorne moaned and gasped, hands fumbling to undo John’s robe. The bassist shrugged off the garment, letting it fall from his shoulders in a dark blue puddle.

“You are so sexy,” Thorne moaned, running his hands across John’s torso, his back. “Fuck, John.”

“With pleasure,” John growled into Thorne’s ear, nipping the lobe. 

He undid Thorne’s robe and the rock star tossed it away to the floor, gasping as his bare back touched the cold glass of the mirror, John kissing him fiercely. The rock star wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s narrow hips, pulling him even closer. John kissed across Thorne neck and jawline, licked across a nipple before peeling Thorne’s tight boxers off and freeing his erection. He let Thorne remove his and pulled away for a moment, panting, his lips slick, the taste of Thorne’s gloss on his tongue.

The singer’s eyes were wide and dark now, brimming with lust and desire. He was flushed down to his chest, his cock weeping precome onto his stomach. He smirked at John and stroked himself, moaning.

“Take me, John,” Thorne whined. “Fuck me, Baby Boy.”

John growled and pounced again, pinning Thorne’s hands to the mirror as they kissed. It wasn’t long before he found the bottle of lube stashed in the top drawer and was scissoring two long fingers into his boyfriend’s tight warmth. Thorne mewled and writhed as John worked him open and kissed his neck.

“I want you inside me,” Thorne gasped. “Please, John, come inside me.”

John’s lust spiked at the need in his boyfriend’s voice. He withdrew his fingers and slicked himself up, then entered Thorne swiftly. He set a steady rhythm, fucking into Thorne so hard the vanity shook with their movements. The eyeshadow palette and lipstick bag fell to the floor, but neither of them paid any attention. Thorne threw his head back, nails scratching down John’s back as he kissed his throat, sucking bruises into the skin.

“Fuck, yeah, just like that, Baby Boy,” Thorne mewled. “Oh, fuck, you’re gonna make me come.”

“That’s right, sweetheart,” John growled into the singer’s ear. “Come for me, rock star. Milk my cock.”

Thorne whimpered and came as John speared his prostate, painting hot streaks of come across their stomach. John bit down on his boyfriend’s shoulder and groaned as he climaxed, filling Thorne with his hot release. Both of them slumped against the vanity, panting and sweaty. Thorne’s makeup was in disarray, trials of eyeliner making black tracks down his flushed cheeks, his lips shiny with smeared gloss. John licked his own lips and nuzzled Thorne’s hair. Without the product it was so smooth and silky.

“I love you,” Thorne said, nuzzling John’s neck.

“I love you too,” John replied.

He pulled out and sat down on the bench again, holding Thorne in his lap. He whined at the loss and cuddled closer.

“I guess we should do your makeup again,” John said after a few minutes. “But maybe you should do it this time.”

“Why?” Thorne asked, looking into John’s eyes quizzically.

“Because if I do it I’ll just end up fucking here again,” John replied with a grin. 

“I don’t have a problem with that,” Thorne said. “But I guess you’re right.”

They laughed and kissed again, then got dressed and Thorne applied his makeup once again, while John watched, smiling while Thorne smiled back.


End file.
